The thing about falling in love:Revised!-ON HOLD
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Revised Version!: (Vampires and Werewolves) A more detail version of the first version and hopeful y'all like this.
1. Chapter 1-Edited

**Here is the revised version of "The thing about falling in love: Other people have shit to say."**

**Please leave a review if you like this version.**

* * *

Alec stared at the images in front of him. He could see his mother. She was smiling and dancing, happy that her ex-husband, his father, was in jail for life. Alec look at his phone and the only picture he had with his sister Jane, who was rape and murder by their dad.

_Alec remember that night. His sister, telling, pleading him that their dad had rape her and him not believing her. Alec could remember walking out his sister's room, her crying and yelling at him and finally the gun going off. He remember running in her room, seeing the blood flow out her head and her look of regret and peace on her dead face. He remember the scream that escaped his mouth as he called his parent's names. Alec remember them running up, seeing this... horrible moment that would scare them for the rest of their lives. He remember his father trying secretly to grab his sister's suicide letter. He remember how his father had reacted after reading it, lighting it on fire with his lighter. He remember his reaction to; him running up punching his father, yelling how he had killed his sister, how he had rape her and made her kill herself. Then the police grabbing him, trying to calm him; he remember the police grabbing his father and arresting him, but what he would never forget was seeing his mother drop to the floor and crying, knowing that she had lost her husband, her daughter and her son in more way than one._

Alec look at his mother 3 years later at her second wedding. She was happy again after finding someone that could expect her past and love her again in a way that Aron, Alec's father, could never do. That man's name is Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor who has 3 children. His was once married, but from what Alec was told by his mother, she had died because of a heart attack 2 years earlier. The oldest of the 3 was, Edward and then his twin Rosalie and lastly Jasper, the baby. _**Alec felt like he would never really belong in this family.**_ Alec looks at Edward and his boyfriend, Jacob "Jake" Black, an Alpha in the nearby pack. Jake had short black hair and warm brown eyes, that made anyone smile. Rosalie had a girlfriend, Jake's step sister, Bella Swan. Bella had brownish-reddish hair with violet eyes that scared many, but not Alec. Alec and Bella became friends quickly and soon he got use to living with the Cullen because of Bella. He was use to waking up at 2 am, 4 am, and 7 am feeding Jasper's daughter and son Renesmee and Damon. Jasper was married to his still high school sweetheart, Emmett.

Alec look up at his mother in a fitted white evening dress. Alec could see his mother was watching the whole night, so he look up and paid attention to what his mother was about to say.

"Seen, this is the ending of the wedding, I wanted to say that I have people around me and my son Alec, that I know will help us grow from the pain that we have felt for the last 3 years. Now, to my son, I would like you to know the moment you and sister were born, I had the greatest life ever. We may have face many bumps in the round, but you and your sister will always be my miracle children and even though I have lose one, as long as I have you, I will be okay. What your father did," Esme said, with her face went from happy and filled with tears, to hard and cold," I have forgotten and forgave because I know if I don't, I will be what your father wants me to be and I won't let myself become that person and you shouldn't either, Alec. Alec did what mommy has and move on and show yourself that Jane's life wasn't a waste like your father thought." Esme said finishing her speech. The guest around the family clap and Alec look at his mother and he understood what she was saying, that he should do the right thing and forget and forgive, but could he do that when he still felt like s cheap whore his father said he was and the blood-shed he saw that night that revealed every secrets he tried to sooooooooo hard to keep secret?

* * *

Paul grab a glass champagne as he watch his step sister, Emily, dance with her boyfriend, Sam, Paul's imprint. Paul really didn't hated that Sam wouldn't man the fuck up and break up with Emily. All Paul wanted to do was shift and rip her stupid, skinny, body off Sam's hard, warm, comforting body. She was fucking 129 lbs and Sam was being an ass, so Paul was going to get drunk and he knew like his best friend, Collins, that **Sam was going to take care of a drunk Paul.**

Collin and his other best friend, Seth, look at Sam, who was looking at Paul and knew that his imprint was piss... again. He loves Paul and wants to be be with him, but he knew that Emily would do whatever it takes to break this imprint.

* * *

Sam pulled Emily to the side after they were done dancing. He needed to tell her that they were done and he was with Paul.

"What's Babe?" Emily ask with a annoyed tone. Sam growled at her making, her shut up.

"Look Emily, I can't do this anymore. Me and you are done." Sam said. Emily was glaring hard at Sam, she knew the secret and couldn't wait to make her stepbrother and Sam life a living hell.

"No. We. Not. I will go and tell the council that you betrayed Jake and you will be killed. I know about the imprint between you and my idiot step brother, Paul and I won't let you leave me to be with that... stupid mutt!" Emily said with hatred in her voice. Sam growled again.

'This bitch is losing her fucking mind, if she thinks I will stay with her.' Sam thought as he choice the next word carefully.

"One, no one will take you serious, bitch! Just because you give the fucking council your ugly and skinny ass body every time you want something, doesn't mean you will win. Two, Billy is on the council and he won't believe you and why would he? You know damn well that Billy isn't like the other idiots on the council and if you try to do what you do with the others, Charlie will kill you. Three, the last one bitch, You. Have. No. Power. Over. Me! I can be with Paul and you can't do anything! No one can break our imprint." Sam said. Emily glared at Sam with pure hatred in her eyes. She didn't think that Sam knew about her and the council, but he knew. Emily had one choice left and it was all riding on her real imprint, Jared, the lonely Alpha that enter Folk 6 month ago.

'Jared knows a Seer and that's all it takes. Jared will do anything I ask him to. Sam will be mine and Paul... that little man-stealing whore can die all I care.' Emily thought as she smirk at Sam. Sam glared hard at Emily and her smirk.

"A Seer can break you and Paul's imprint. See you later, Sammy." Emily said leaving Sam, who was glaring hard at his ex-girlfriend. Sam knew what she was said was half-way true. A Seer could break their imprint, but a Seer only work with Werewolves and Vampires when they were hybrids and Alphas of the packs.

"I needed to tell Jake about this." Sam said walking back to the party.

* * *

**('Seer' are like witches. They hate Vampires and Werewolves. They are only loyal to HUMANS. Seers can be loyal to Vampires and Werewolves, if they are Hybrids or the Alpha of the pack.)**

* * *

Alec walk around looking at the may couples and sighed as a waiter pass him with pink champagne on his tray. Alec grab one, ready to drown his problems for the moment at least. He drank the drink and grab another one, knowing that it could help him, but couldn't because someone had grab the drink from him.

"Hey!" Alec said, but close his mouth when he saw who it was. Alec look up to see Jake's pack member and Omega, Seth Clearwater. Alec had meet the Omega twice and thought he was the sexist person he ever meet, but someone that knew people's deep dark secrets.

"You shouldn't be drink, Ale. Don't need you with a hangover on the first day you will be staying with us." Seth said with a smirk. Alec blush hard. He forgot that he and the others would be staying with Billy and Charlie, Jake and Bella's parents, while his mom and Carlisle went on their honeymoon. He also forgot that Seth and his sister, Leah, lived with Billy and Charlie.

'In a house with him, I don't think I can stop myself from getting close to him and telling him... everything.' Alec thought still with that blush on his face.

"No, I guess not." Alec said trying to stop the blush that was still on his face.

"You know, you're not as pale as most vampires I have killed over the years." Seth said with a smirk. Seth knew that Alec was half-vampire and couldn't help, but tease the boy. Alec pouted first before he started to laugh. He thought that Seth was a great guy and wish that he could get to know him more, but his past had a way of reminding him, he would never be 'normal' ever again.

Seth leaned forward and kiss Alec's forehead.

"I have secrets like you, but I had someone by my side, helping me through the pain and all I want to do is help you, that's all." Seth said.

Alec smiles as he leaned in and kiss Seth's cheek. 'I guess, Fork won't be so bad.' Alec thought as Seth blush and kiss him back.

* * *

I hope you guys like this version and please review if you don't!

MzBellaHater OUT!


	2. Chapter 2-Edited

Chapter 2

**Here is the revised version of "The thing about falling in love: Other people have shit to say."**

**Please leave a review if you like this version.**

**If you read the first version, you will finally understand why Leah and Seth are as close as they should be and Leah is a werewolf in this one, sorry for the confusion.**

**There will be a flashback in here with some rape and how Alec became Aron's sex slave and the real reason why Jane is dead.**

**There is a poll up and it will close April 21st, My Birthday! So if you want, please vote and wait for another poll is coming up soon!**

* * *

~The Next Day~

The four sibling wave goodbye to their parents as they hop in their car and left for their honeymoon. Alec, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper were waiting for Jake and the pack to come pick them up.

Alec look through his phone at the text messages that Seth had sent him all last night. Alec knew that he was moving fast, but he felt that his could trust Seth. He felt like he could tell Seth all about what his father really did to him. He felt that he could tell him what his father did to him and more. He felt like he had found someone that would expect him for him, but he knew that his father still have control over him.

Jake and the pack showed up 10 minutes later in Jake's truck. The four sibling got in; Edward was in the front with Jake, while Sam, Paul, and Seth help Alec, Rosalie, and Jasper load their stuff in the truck. Seth smiles at Alec.

'Yeah, maybe mom was right about moving on.' Alec though.

~At Billy and Charlie's House~

Alec look at the house amazed. The house was simple two-story house. In the front yard, which was 60 arches, had 6 cars and 4 motorcycles too. They had a little garden on the right side of the house and to the left was a small, but comfortable Auto Shop.

Alec was just amazed. "You like?" Seth ask. Alec shakes his head yes. The place was simple and right now that all Alec needed.

"Hey the others put your stuff up already. Do you want to get on my bike and go down to this place called The Meadow? It's quiet and a relaxing place to chill. And we can talk." Seth said. Alec smiles and hop on his bike as Seth drove to the Meadow.

* * *

Paul smiles as Seth and Alec drove away. He was glad that Seth had found someone, but he really wish Seth didn't chose a kid with major problems, but hey Seth had chose him, so Paul just had to be happy for his pack member. He sighed when Sam came over and kiss his neck.

"What did you mom and Michael say about the Imprint?" Sam ask. Sam was worried that Paul's family would try and stop the imprint. He just hop they wouldn't try and help Emily get what she wants.

"They're fine with it. They know that it's faith, so they won't try anything about the imprint. They keep telling her that she can't stop faith. They keep telling her that she will get in deep trouble with the council if she tries to break this imprint, but she doesn't care. Seer will be visiting tomorrow to talk to Jake and Edward. She will try and get them to help her." Paul said.

Sam rolled his eyes at Emily's stupid plan. Seer would never help her once they look into her soul and see why she need their help. They won't help her because of the darkness she has in her soul. Seer maybe loyal to human and all, but they won't help her if she needs their help for evil.

"She won't win. She knows she won't. Seers maybe loyal to humans, but when evil is in their souls, they are only loyal to Vampires and Werewolves." Sam said. Paul sighs, he hopes that Sam was right.

~At the Meadow~

Alec looked up at the sky. The Meadow, was really a field of wildflowers and to Alec, it was a place where he felt that he could express himself and not feel like, an outcast. And now he knew he wasn't, thanks to Seth.

Alec turn to see Seth relaxing in the sun. Alec rolled over and laid under Seth. Seth smiled down at at Seth. Today was a nice day and Alec hope that this day would never stop.

-2 Hours Later-

Alec couldn't believe Seth right now. This wasn't happening. Alec thought Seth was someone he could trust, just betrayed him.

"I hate you! Why couldn't you just listen and let go like I have!" Alec yelled out. Seth look at him and glared.

"You haven't let go! You're still upset..." Seth said, but Alec didn't stop what he had to say, which was cruel and mean statement. "You don't understand anything! You didn't go through all that shit and now you want to tell me to to calm down and let things go! No wonder your own sister hates you!" Alec yelled out. Seth was now in front of him with a growl on his face.

Everything went still. The others were now outside and could see Seth trying his hardest not to hurt Alec. Something was about to go down and shit was about to happen.

"I knew you were hurt and all I wanted to do was help you! But I get an whiny, little cock-sucking sex slave bitch! You want to talk about me than I talk about you. Being rape and then used as a sex slaves by your father is better than being around someone that gave a flying fuck about you! Get the fuck away from me now!" Seth said as he walk away from Alec and hop on his bike and drove away, toward the meadow.

Alec felt like he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He had just lose the one person that wanted to help and the one person that he wanted to be more than just a friend. Alec could feel tears coming down his face.

He was nothing like his father said.

Flashback

Alec wanted to tell Seth everything about what his father did to him. He knew, from the moment he meet Seth, that Seth was different and Alec wanted Seth in a relationship kind-of-way.

Alec didn't do relationships because of what his dad had done to him, but Seth seem so different. Seth was something special and Alec wanted to explore that. He just hope that Seth would treat his heart like it was special.

Seth could tell that Alec wanted to tell him something. Seth moved his hand to rest on Alec's face. Seth turned Alec to face him. Alec look up at Seth and sighed.

"What's up?" Seth ask.

"I want to tell you what my dad did to me and my sister, but I'm afraid that you..."Alec said, but Seth kiss him stopping him. Alec closed his eyes as the simple kiss ended.

"Tell me what you need to. I won't judge you. I would never judge you." Seth said. Alec smiled as he started to explain what his father did to him.

"I always knew that my father was a little weird. But, you know he's my dad, so I never really cared about that. As I got older, I started to see things that I knew was wrong, but never said anything. My dad started touching me and my sister, but he didn't do anything that would tip off my mom. When I turned 12, my dad took it too far. He waited until my mother and sister went to the spa for the weekend. I was asleep when he rape me the first time. When I woke up, I started to scream, but he grab my hair making me stay quiet. He thrusted in like he was doing before and came inside of me. I thought that he was done, but no. He started thrusting in again and again. My eyes were wide and I, now at this moment, was crying my eyes out. I wanted him to stop. I keep saying 'stop', 'please daddy', and 'don't do this daddy,' but he didn't listen. After he came for the second time, I knew that he wasn't over with, so I closed off my mind, like I do at school sometimes, as he rape me over and over. When he was finally done, he had rape me 10 times. He pulled out of me and walk to the bathroom. I stayed there and look at the family picture that was on my dresser.

I started to cry again. I didn't know why this had happen to me. I was about to pass out when my dad called by name. I got up and hiss in pain. I ended up crawling to the bathroom, to find my dad naked in the shower.

"Take off you clothes, bitch." My dad said to me. I was to scared and did what he told me to. After I was naked too, he pick me up and we took a shower together. My dad touch me everywhere. I didn't tell him to stop because I knew that he would hurt me if I did. He ended up raping me 3 more times. After he was done, he carried me to my room and out my PJ's back on. As he laid me down and pulled the covers over my used and hurt body, he whisperer this to me.

"You won't tell anyone because if you do, I will kill your mother and Jane. You belong to me, Alec. You are now my sex slave. Whenever I want something sexual, you will give it to me and if you don't, I might just make Jane my new sex slave. Got it, Alec?" My dad said to me.

My eyes went wide. I had to protect my mom and sister. I shake my head yes and my dad smiled as I shake my head yes. He said goodnight to be and went to his room to sleep.

I stared at the picture as I cried into my pillow; Everything had changed.

From that moment on, I had closed off myself to everyone. My mother started to pay more attention to because of me just stop caring about what others had to say, but my dad stop her from thinking that . He told her that I was becoming a young man and I will become closed off. Jane could see that I was closed off too, but she knew that I wouldn't just tell her what my problem was. They all thought that I was just becoming an adult.

My father, every night, would drug my mom and sister to where they slept through anything and everything. He would rape me and make me do sexual acts to him and his guests when ever he wanted me to. I would just do them and get all this over with.

I would have many men rape me, use me and hurt me any kind of way they like. One morning, everything change. I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I started throwing up. I didn't know what was going on, so I went to the corner store and got a pregnancy test. I took it and it was positive. I went and told my parents. but they thought I was lying. They thought I thought I was pregnant and ended up sending me to a 'crazy' hospital." Alec said taking a breath.

"The Mental Hospital? That is so fuck up." Seth said. Alec shake his head yes. Seth just couldn't believe this.

"Yeah, crazy as hell. I went to the hospital and they made me take a test myself and when the results came in and they saw that I was pregnant. They called my parents and I had to take another pregnancy test in front of them and the result was positive. I was able to go home that day and the whole ride there, my mom yelled at me about being so stupid and other bullshit. She demand to know who the father was, but I was to scared, so I told her I was rape and I didn't see the guy's face. She cried/yelled at me again, asking why i didn't tell them and I just said I was sorry over and over, but I could see my dad looking at me.

He shake his head yes and I knew that I did a good job and I was going to be reward tonight.

Now, it's had been 5 months before my dad rape me again. he was sexual annoyed and need some only time with his slave. By that time, my mom and sister, Jane, were happy that I was pregnant and couldn't wait until I gave birth to my daughter. But there was a problem." Alec said as Seth guess what the problem was.

"If the baby was born, she would have look like your dad and that would have..." Seth said with his guess.

"No, my mother demanded that I get a DNA Test when she was born and she would take it to a friend of her, who was a cop. He was going to check all the known criminal in the database. My father is on that list for attempted rape charged. He would have got check by force and when it came out that he was the father, he would go to jail for the rest if his life. My father knew that he had to get reduce of the baby. So he rape me to the point where I had a miscarriage.

I told my mother that I was stress because I saw the man that rape me. I pinned it on one my father's friends. My father saw what I did and trick my mom into sending me to my Aunt Victoria's house. My father need me gone, so he could go and threat his friend not to say anything. He had to do some damage control. I was glad that I would be gone for 6 months. I could really live a normal life and I hope that maybe, just maybe I could tell my mom what really happen.

When I left, I didn't know that I had broke rule of my dad because when I got back, Jane was the one pregnant.

When I returned, I was 15 years old and I had gotten over what had happen with my dad, well to a point. I had started locking the door to my room and the only one that could get in was Jane. She had a key, but I didn't know that she was dad's new sex slave. Dad had took the key away from her and broke into my room. He rape me a good 6 times and when he was done, he told me that Jane was his new sex slave and that she was pregnant with his child and I was going to have his child this time.

He didn't get to do that. Jane came running in and attack ended up hitting Jane in her stomach, making her lose her child, his son. She fell to the ground hard which woke my mom up. She ran into the room to find Jane on the floor. Dad had said she had slipped. Mom was sad, but happy that her baby girl wasn't having any children.

Mom didn't see me naked because Dad have pulled the covers over me. After Jane lose the baby, she became depressed. My father stop raping her and went back to raping me and I took the rape to protect her. When she told me about the rapes, I had to act like I didn't believe her, which was the end of my sister.

I blame myself for her death." Alec said.

Seth leaned down and kiss Alec. Alec kiss back a little surprised that Seth kissed him.

Seth pulled away and smiled. "Your sister wouldn't blame you for anything. You did what you had to do Alec and she is now protecting you. You aren't the one to blame, Alec. All you can do is move and and be the best person you can be." Seth said.

Alec smiled as they laid down in the meadow, chilling.

Flashback

Alec look at the only picture he had left of him and Jane. He knew that if she was here she would curse her out for being an idiot. Alec could understand why Seth yelled at him and called him all those names. Seth was just angry and Alec couldn't understand that.

Alec heard someone knocking . he was hoping it was Seth turned around and walk to the door and open the door. Who was at the door, Alec didn't know. At the door was a tall girl with brown shoulder-length hair, sharp face features that made her look angry all the time. Alec thought she look like Seth, which made Alec cry out in hurt and pain.

The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Leah Clearwater. I'm Seth big sister. I should be happy that you piss Seth off, but I'm not. My brother is a good guy, just like my dad, and my dad didn't deserved to die and Seth doesn't deserved to be mad. You should tell him you're sorry because I can see that you are. I know you like him and I know he like you too." Leah said.

* * *

Author's Notes:Leah is not the bad guy. She is the good girl and she is on their side. Leah and Alicia are good because Leah is loyal to Jake and the other, but Alicia is loyal to Emily, but will she in the next few chapter, still be loyal to Emily?

* * *

Alec was confused. He thought that she hated Seth. "Why are you telling me this? I thought, from what everyone keeps telling me, you and Seth hate each other." Alec said. Leah rolled her eyes.

"I don't hate Seth, I just don't agree with everything that Seth has down with his life after our parents did. I love Seth, always have and always will. The pack is our family and I would never hurt my family. If you make Seth happy, then you are my family and as your family, I'm telling you go to Seth and say you are sorry." Leah said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Alec knew that Leah was right. He had to tell him he was sorry. Alec couldn't blame himself for all the hell he went through because of his father.

"Even if I say sorry, I know that things will never be the same between me and him. I finally found the right guys that i wanted to be in a relationship with and I fuck everything over. I'm a piece of shit like my dad said." Alec said crying into his pillow.

Alec didn't hear his bedroom door open or see Seth at the door either. Seth had heard everything Leah had said and he knew she was right too. Seth needed Alec and Alec needed Seth.

"How do you know that, Huh?" Seth said as Alec turned around to see Seth at the door. Seth closed the door as he walk over to the bed and sat down next to Alec.

"I like you a lot. I want to be more to you and want to be your boyfriend, but your past is driving you crazy and I can tell. I want to be there for you Alec, but you have to know that whatever you are feeling, please tell me when you are in pain or hurt and I will be their to help you." Seth said. Alec shake his head yes, he understood what Seth was saying. Alec leaned forward and kiss Seth on the lips.

Seth kiss back and soon took control of the kiss. Alec's body felt like it was on fire. Seth was doing things that no one has ever done to him. Seth was doing everything that Alec wanted and Alec like every minutes of it.

* * *

~Downstairs~

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, Bella, and her brother, Jake. They were both arm wrestling. If you didn't know them, then you would think that they strangest brother and sister relationship ever.

Jake was an Alpha, while Bella was half-vampire,half-human. And if you knew them,they were the funniest brother and sister you ever meet.

Rosalie look up, from watching Jake lose arm wrestling to Bella,to see Leah walk by with two plates of pasta and fried chicken. She also had two bottles of pink lemonade as well. Jake and Edward look up to see Leah. Both smiled.

"Giving them dinner? That's very nice Leah." Jake said. Leah rolled her eyes at Jake.

"Yes and they made up. After I give them dinner, I'm spending the night at Alicia's house." Leah said walking up the stairs to Alec's room.

The others were confused. Leah always act like she was better than everyone else. She wasn't a werewolf, that they knew of, and she hated Seth. She had said it herself, so what was going on?

* * *

Jake and Edward and Leah are friends in this. Leah trust Jake and Edward because they are her Alphas. Jake and Edward and Leah are friends, so trust me, Leah won't cause any kind of trouble.

* * *

Leah walk down the stairs 5 minutes later with her jacket on, her keys, and her phone.

"See you around 11 am."Leah said opening the door.

"Training starts at 10 am, Leah. !0, got it?" Edward said to Leah. Leah yelled back okay.

"And if you're bring Alicia, she better be good and not cause any kind of drama. Okay!" Jake yelled at Leah. Leah yelled back okay and started her bike.

The other were still confused. Edward rolled his eyes. "Leah, shifted about 2 months ago. She told me and Jake and Jake has been training her in secret. We had to make sure she was ready to be around you guys and not argue and/or threat your lives. And when she found her imprint, we had to make sure she would get along with you guys as well." Edward said as Bell and Jake continue their arm wrestling game.

The other understood what Edward had said.

Sam and Paul laugh as Bella hit Jake upside the head for tickling her. Paul's phone started to ring and he pick it up to see a random number. He answered it and rolled his eyes hard.

"What the hell do you want, Jared?" Paul ask. Sam's face went hard. He didn't know why Jared was calling his imprint, but he was going to learn soon.

Sam grab the phone and growled."Why the hell are you, you fucking bottom feeder, calling my imprint? And you better have a good, fucking reason." Sam said as Jared laugh into the phone.

"Good, you're on the phone now. Listen up and listen good. All it takes is a Seer and they're loyal to human, and Emily will get what she wants. And she wants you, but my imprint is dumb at this moment. I will have Emily and you and your imprint will be...DEAD! Have fun with your slut, Sammy." Jared said hanging up the phone.

Sam was so piss that he threw the phone at the wall. The others jump. Jake could tell that his Beta was piss and it had to involved Seers.

Seers were in town and now Jake had a lot of shit on his hand.A lot of shit that would reveal some secret that Everyone in the Cullen family wanted to keep secret.

* * *

Aron smirk at his group of Seers. He look at his new wife, his step-daughters and his sex slaves, Annabelle, Erin and Katherine. Aron was going to make his former wife regret ever taking Alec away from him and ever even marrying him.

Alec was his and he was going to make his favorite little sex slave remember who the hell was his master and it wasn't a werewolf.

* * *

Please Review! Yes it is different, but I hope you still like it. Sorry for not regularly updating, but everything is crazy right now! I'm graduating from high school in 6 weeks!

There is a poll up and it will be up until April 21st, My 18th Birthday! Please vote before the poll closes.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3-Edited

Chapter 3

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

~2 Months Later~

Alec growled as he raised out of his bed and walk to the bathroom. Today was his first day at his new high school. He had nothing against school, but he knew that he wouldn't like this school.

He had 5 reasons why he would hate this school.

**1\. He is the new kid, no one likes that new kid.**

**2\. He was the only sophomore in the family and in the pack.**

**3\. Seth and the pack didn't attended this school, they went to a school across town.**

**4\. He was a target for bullies and super bitches that wanted to beat and or rape him.**

And the final reason is simple, yet, important.

**5\. He would be so damn bored in every one of his classes. He went to a private school and knew more than the teachers.**

Alec turned the shower on and hop in and let the water hit his body. Alec turned the shower off when he was done and walk into this room. He frozen when he hurried a growl. He turned around to see Seth wearing black skinny jeans, a dark green muscle shirt and his green and black converse. Alec bit his lips when he saw his boyfriend and what he was wearing.

"Why are you here?" Alec ask, still half naked.

Seth smirk. "Came to give you a ride to school, that's all babe." Seth said walking towards Alec.

Alec back-up until his legs hit the back of his bed. Alec landed on his bed. He look up at Seth, who had a giant smirk on his face, as Seth lower himself down on him. He leaned in and kiss Alec's neck. Alec bit his lip as Seth's lips went closer to his lips.

"Why didn't you text me last night?" Seth ask. Alec bit his lip, trying to stop the moan for escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry, but I got in a fight with Alice and she made me so mad that, I just went to sleep, not wanting to talk to anyone last night." Alec said.

Seth smile as his hand grab the towel around Alec's waist. He pulled it off in one quick pull and smirk at his lover.

"You know, you might want to hurry up, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper won't wait forever for you." Seth said as he stand up and smirk at his lover as he threw his towel at Alec.

Alec blushed as he wrap the towel around his waist. Seth continued to smirk at Alec as he started to get dress.

Alec grab his boxers and pulled them up under his towel. Alec turned to Seth and glared.

"GET THE HELL OUT, SETH!" Alec yelled out as Seth ran out his lover's room and downstairs to see Esme or Ms. Cullen, cooking breakfast.

Esme smiled when she see Seth run downstairs. She was happy that Alec had found someone that could stand by his side through everything that he will face.

Alec grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a fitted blue button up polo shirt. Alec look at himself in the mirror and groaned.

'What does Seth see in me?' Alec ask himself. He was insecure and he knew it. He would never know what Seth found sexy, or cute about him. Alec grab his towel and towel-dyed his hair. He parted his hair on the side and combed it back. He pulled on some all black boots, a lightweight jacket, his book bag, his phone, his wallet and some lip balm.

Alec walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and grab a plate which had his breakfast on it, which was bacon, eggs and grits.

Alec sat down and ate, but he really couldn't because of Seth looking at him. Alec rolled his eyes at his lover. Today was going to be crazy.

~2 Hours Later~

Alec hated school so fucking much! Everyone wouldn't stop fucking flirting with him, some of the boys wouldn't stop touching his ass and most of the girls wouldn't stop glaring and flirting with him.

Alec was still piss off that Seth and the others didn't come to school here. He wish they did, then maybe Alec would relax a little bit more with Seth under him.

Alec hated to aim this, but Seth was good for him. He didn't get what Seth saw in him, but whatever he saw Alec was going to make sure Seth love it forever.

Alec couldn't lose Seth. Alec knew that if he did, then he would be the same cold person he was before.

* * *

Seth growled as Billy and Charlie talk to their new principle. Seth, and the rest of the pack wanted to surprise their mates with their transfer.

Seth knew that this would be good for him and Alec. They have been together for 2 months and so far everything had been awesome.

Alec was opening up about his childhood and his past. Sometimes, if Seth act really good, Alec would tell him a story about his sister, Jane.

Seth never brought up his father, Aron. He knew that that was subject to knew talk about. Alec wasn't ready for that talk yet and Seth could tell.

Seth look at Jake, Edward, Sam and Paul. They look around the school worried, ready for something to happen.

Seth turned around when he smelled Alec, but growled a deep and mean growl when he saw his mate up against a wall with a tall, jock-like idiot up against his fucking mate.

Jake and Edward turned and groaned as Seth walk over to his mate's rescue.

They just hope that Seth didn't draw blood this time.

* * *

Alec couldn't believe his fucking luck.

He was up against the wall to the this big meat head. Alec had told this meat head over and over for the past 2 hours that he wasn't interested. He keeps telling him that he has a boyfriend and that his boyfriends isn't someone to fuck with, but he wouldn't listen.

"So, you going to give me your number or nah?" The meathead ask him again for the 10 times today.

Alec rolled his eyes as he told him the same answer again. "For the last time, NO! I have a boyfriend and he wouldn't like that you are doing this to me!" Alec yelled out, hoping to get someone's attention.

Seth did get someone's attention.

"I don't like the fact that you are up against my fucking boyfriend, you stupid idiot. You better back the fuck up or else you'll regret it." Seth said walking over to the two. The meat head look Seth over, while Alec smiled at his mate.

Before the meat head could react, Seth had threw a punch and the meat head fell to the floor.

The meathead hold his nose as blood gushed out. Seth walk over and stand over the meat head and glared hard at the asshole.

"Come near my fucking boyfriend again and I'll make you regret ever being born, got that mother fucker?" Seth ask as the meat head glared at him one more time before he ran off to lunch.

Seth walk over to Alec and smiled. Alec lean forward and kiss Seth. Seth moaned into the kiss and deepen it. Seth wrap his arms around Alec's waist, while Alec wrap his arms around Seth's neck.

When they pulled away, Seth smirk at Alec. Alec raised his right eyebrow at Seth. "Guess what babe?" Seth ask Alec.

"What?" Alec ask. Seth smiled at Alec. "Me and the pack are going to school here now, surprise." Seth said with a smile on his face.

Alec's eyes went wide as he hug and kiss his mate as he know has his mate and now he could be protected.

* * *

~In the Lunchroom~

Jake and Edward were annoyed and no one knew why. Everyone was acting like they had sense. Leah and Alice were being friendly to the others in the pack, and the rest of the pack was acting like they like Leah and Alice.

Jake growled when he smelt a smell that he didn't like at all. The smell is a smell that him, Edward and Sam and Seth have been waiting for for the last 2 months.

"The Seers, they are finally here." Edward said.

A war is coming, but with who, is the true question.

* * *

A war is coming, who is part of the war?

Please Review!

Sorry about not updating sooner!


	4. AN

So guys, sorry to dot his to y'all, but I need a break. So, this is what going on with me and school right now.

Two projects Due November 24th. (Right Before **THANKSGIVING!**)

3 Finals around December. (Dec. 10th is the last day of this Semester.)

Final Speech for speech class, outline, correction on the outline Due November 24th. (My Professors sure do love me. :( **NOT!**)

So, you guys can see that I'm way too busy right now and trying to do this work and write y'all these Fanfictions/Stories are getting kind of hard and lease don't forget that I need to sleep!

(I am tried as hell, now a day! :( :( :( :( **HELP ME!**)

So I'm putting all my incomplete Fanfiction **ON HOLD UNTIL 2016!**

* * *

I know y'all mad right now, so I will do this for y'all. Chill out and hear me out on this one.

*I will published Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year Eve One-Shots Fanfiction...**BY REQUEST ONLY!** The first 3 people that inbox me, with their idea, will have their story published. Please send these requests by **NOVEMBER 24th!**

That is all. Hope to see y'all in 2016!

MzBellaHater OUT!


	5. Sneak Peek!

Sneak Peek of the Next Chapter!

* * *

Jake growled as the Seers walk towards their table.

Seers, Jake always found them confusing. They are loyal to humans, but once humans know that they are like them, they hate them. It was always confusing with Seers. Seers weren't like Jake, the pack and the Cullen's.

**They were born human.**

**They knew of their powers seen birth.**

**They were born to hate Werewolves and Vampires.**

**They were weird.**

**They died after 25 years.**

**They can't have children.**

Jake shook his head. Like he said they were freaking weird.

He didn't want to get along with Seers, but a war was coming and Jake needed them to help them found out who their target was.

* * *

A war is coming, who is part of the war?

See you guys soon! This is just a sneak peek of what is to come!


	6. Author's Notes:Must Read!

**Hello everyone!**

Due to me being

1) Busy as hell with school,

2) Trying to find a damn job in Chicago,

3) Dealing with friends and family and their issues

4) Not having any kind of money to get my damn hair done.

I have decided that I will not be writing any new stories and I will only force on the stories **_I haven't finish on my page._**

I have 6 stories to complete, so no new stories until 2017!

Again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but it is what it is.

* * *

Here is my little schedule for updating.

1) Friday, March 11 at 11:59 pm

2) Saturday, March 12 at 11 pm

3) Sunday, March 13 at 10:30 pm

4) Friday, April 8 at 11:59 pm

5) Saturday, April 9 at 11 pm

6) Sunday, April 10 at 11:59 pm

**I will not be updating at all during March 28 to April 3. This is my Spring Break week and I will not be in Chicago, I will be in Florida, so just to let y'all know I will be MIA.**

**_I also will not be be taking any story requests. I'm seriously sorry guys, but this has to happen, so I can get my damn life back. I hope y'all will still continue to read my story and please keep leaving reviews!_**

**-MzBellahater**


	7. MUST READ! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everybody! So I haven't updated in a while on this story and here is the reason why?

I feel like y'all don't like my story, **"The Things About Falling in Love...REVISED,"** and I am getting really tried of writing this chapters and then I don't get any reviews or nothing. I know how the story ends and if y'all don't want me to keep this story going, then I will just DISCONTINUE this story and force on my other stories on this account and finish the stories on my other Fanfiction account.

I really don't want to end this story, but if I don't get something from y'all, I will end this story and my other stories, i won't update like I should.

Guys, really all I want is for, you, yeah you, to say something about the chapter. It could be good or bad, I don't care.

I just can't take this **GHOST READERS** anymore! Ghost readers are so fucking irritating because you don't leave a reviews, so I don't know how you feel about that chapter. I don't need Ghost readers, even know ghost readers are awesome, I need to know how y'all feel about my stories.

Look guys, all I need to know if y'all like this story and want to me keep this story going.

**-MzBellaHater**


End file.
